1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program editing apparatus that can be used for editing a teaching program for a robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Teach pendants and offline programming systems have been used to edit (create, modify, add code to, etc.) teaching programs for robot systems. When a teach pendant is used for programming, for example, the programming is performed in the programming language of the robot, and the robot may also be moved, for example, to teach positions and the like. Programming and teaching are also frequently carried out by offline programming methods using a keyboard or mouse.
The creation and editing of teaching programs for a robot system thus involves tasks such as programming at a teach pendant or in an offline programming system, as well as teaching and modification of the program. These tasks generally require the mastering of a programming language specific to the robot, and demand complicated input procedures with a keyboardor another input device, making specialized knowledge and skills indispensable. These tasks have accordingly been difficult for non-specialists lacking such knowledge and skills. No examples of the use of voice input to solve this problem have been disclosed in the literature.